


how rare and beautiful

by circesisland



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, NOT fix-it, Post-TRoS, Shared Bed, TRoS Spoilers, jj this is your fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circesisland/pseuds/circesisland
Summary: he always comes at night.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 13
Kudos: 106





	how rare and beautiful

He always comes at night, once the last dregs of orange light pass beyond the horizon into a dark, cool sky. Even now, months later, nightmares plague her sleep—visions of an arena chanting, the feeling of her life force being stripped, seeing him fade away all haunt her.

Her bed here is cold and thin, her room bereft of decorations besides a flower she found growing through the impossible terrain of the Tatooine desert beside her bed. She tries, often, not to think about how similar her living situation is now to what it was before.

Laying in bed alone, she can't help but see how the soft light from the moon outside plays across the opposite wall. It looks like a night sky, one full of stars, almost.

 _Be with me_ , she thinks, closing her eyes. _Be with me_. Over and over again.

And then he’s there, tucked behind her. His warmth is grounding, his arms snaking around her torso to pull her against his chest. He tucks his face into the space between her shoulder and neck, breathing her in. 

It’s so familiar, the way he holds her. He smells like the ocean spray, the wind in a lush forest, a home she has never known. When he's with her, it's as if a hole inside her is filled—an aching wound, suddenly healed. It’s overwhelming, like a knife twisting in her gut and sends her heart soaring, bringing tears to her eyes every time, just the wholeness of him. The feeling of their bodies molding against one another, the way his hair feels threaded through her fingers when she reaches a hand behind her. The other half of her soul, here, with her again.

 _Too real_ , she thinks, _it's impossible_. 

_I’m here_ , he says through their bond, and it's so strong and true that she can feel it in her bones. _I will never leave you._

She falls asleep like this, nestled in the warmth of his body, secure in his arms.

When she wakes, she's alone again, the thin pillow beneath her head smelling faintly of the ocean.


End file.
